<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Way to Ease the Pain by TealHorse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657256">A Way to Ease the Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealHorse/pseuds/TealHorse'>TealHorse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealHorse/pseuds/TealHorse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>April is back from her service, but is haunted by the memories that followed her home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Hunt/April Kepner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Way to Ease the Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going to make this a smutty story straight away, but these characters deserve better. Owen has hardly had a good run with his relationships and April seems a good fit for him, both desperately wanting kids and all. </p><p>If that is what you came for, it'll get there!</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters belong to Grey's Anatomy and their creator, Shonda Rhimes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April was home and had survived her time in the forces without any injuries. She was physically fine, with only a few cuts and scrapes from the fast nature of the trauma work she had carried out there. She had not spoken about her mental health since she got back. She had seen horrors which not many people in the hospital could understand. </p><p>Something which Jackson Avery certainly could not understand. </p><p>She had pushed everyone away from her when she got home and allowed Jackson to believe that she wanted to go back. He would never truly understand if she told him the truth and she could not deal with his pitiful gaze. </p><p>So she let him go. </p><p>She shouldn't have. She needed someone at this time, and a few months later her mental health had depleted to the point she was struggling at work. </p><p>She found herself in Joe's bar, finishing off her fourth shot and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She used to feel the burn, hate it in fact, but she didn't feel much of anything now. </p><p>She barely noticed the crowds around her; interns finishing their shifts and getting drunk, the regulars playing darts in the corner. She clinked the shot glass on one of the others littered in front of her, earning a sad look from Joe while he poured her another one. She only glared and shot it back. She was sick of the pity. </p><p>She felt someone sit beside her and she could smell the rain and cold on them. She turned her head, annoyed at the disturbance, before she realised who it was. Owen Hunt. </p><p>She had not seen much of him since she got home. He was caught up in something with Amelia and it had ended badly, so he too had been shutting himself away in surgeries and avoiding contact with anyone. </p><p>'How do you sleep at night' she slurred, looking up at him. He looked offended at first, before realising her state and giving her a soft smile. </p><p>'Not the way you're going about it.' he said, looking at her pile of shot glasses. He sighed - he had hoped to have a drink tonight to forget about the past few weeks, with a full day off tomorrow to sleep off his hangover. 'Come on April, let me take you home.' he begged, not wanting to have to carry her out in a few hours. </p><p>She nodded, not wanting to cause a fuss. She had been drinking in the bar most nights and would be back in there by tomorrow night, so it did not matter to leave early to keep him happy. </p><p>She had a soft spot for Owen, remembering his kindness and help when she first told him she wanted to join the forces. </p><p>She slid off of the bar stool, her legs shaky underneath her. The alcohol rushed to her head and she was glad for Owen's arm slipping around her waist to keep her balanced. He was significantly larger than her, she imagined he could lift her with one arm considering her small frame. She shook the thought and followed him to the door, slipping outside into the cold Seattle weather. He walked her to his car, still holding her up in case her legs buckled underneath her and carefully helped her into the car. </p><p>'You've not been yourself lately' He spoke, turning the car on and turning the heat up to beat the cold. He leaned back and grabbed a sweater from the back of the car, passing it to a very cold April. </p><p>'I don't know who I am anymore' she responded, smiling at his generosity and staring straight ahead, not prepared to acknowledge the look he will give her for what she said. </p><p>'Are you sleeping?' he asked, starting to drive out of the car park. </p><p>'Not as much as I should be.' she sighs, thinking back to the nightmares she experienced each night. </p><p>He hums, thinking back to his own PTSD. 'Did you ever hear about what I did to Cristina?' he asked, earning a shake of her head. He knew he probably shouldn't tell her. It was many years ago and he had enough therapy for a lifetime to fix his issues, but she needed to know. </p><p>He explained it to her, how the fan sent him spiralling to the point of having his hands around her neck in his sleep. April looked over at him, shocked. </p><p>'Are you.. are you still dealing with it?' she asked, feeling hesitant now she understood the gravity of his PTSD compared to her own. </p><p>'I got the help I needed. I can help you get past this, if you are ready to try.' he said softly, not wanting to risk upsetting her. She had been highly strung lately and he had heard her short temper in the hallways. </p><p>She looked away, staring blankly out of the window. He had lost her. </p><p>'Let's get some food to sober you up before morning, it'll save you a hangover' he said, pulling in to a burger drive through. She did not answer him when he asked what she would like, so ordered a simple burger and chips for her to eat and parked up to eat. </p><p>'Come on April, you know you want it' he said, putting a chip close to her mouth and grinning at her. She could only refuse for so long until she was laughing and taking it from him. Silly, silly man. As soon as she got the taste she started eating properly, her appetite coming back to her. </p><p>Eventually, once they had finished their meal and thrown the rubbish in the bin, he drove her home while she gave directions. She had moved out of Jackson's apartment and was staying in a small house she had brought once she got back. She'd hardly unpacked, too caught up with work and too numb to think about moving in properly. She had been considering going to her home town for a while now, but the thought of her sisters and giving up her role at Grey Sloan kept her in Seattle. She didn't want to unpack until she knew this was permanent. </p><p>When he pulled onto her driveway, she made no attempt to get out, simply staring at her feet. </p><p>He tried not to interfere with her thoughts, but after a few minutes he turned the car off and looked over at her. </p><p>'Would you like me to come in?' he asked, no intention behind his words except to walk her to her door and help her settle in. </p><p>'You could stay over, the bed is big enough for the both of us and we are friends, after all.' she said, eyes pleading to have some company for the night, hoping it would help her sleep. </p><p>He nodded slowly, taken aback by her offer. She was more forward now, no longer the quiet virgin she once was. </p><p>He jumped out the car and went around to open the door for her, helping her find her feet. She was too busy rummaging around her purse to find her keys to notice him leading her to the front door and let out a little 'Aha!' when she finally found them. He had to help her put the key in the lock, brushing his hand over hers while she tried to focus on the door, swaying slightly. </p><p>When they got inside, he turned on the lights and looked around. 'Did you move here recently?' he asked, confused by the number of cardboard boxes. He knew she wouldn't stay in a hotel, and she certainly would not have stayed with Jackson. </p><p>'Hmm, no.' she said, nonchalant, not providing any details to why. He shook his head and let out a small chuckle before locking the front door for her and following her to the bedroom. </p><p>'I can sleep on the sofa, you know.' he said, watching as she struggled to take her shoes off. She shook her head and stuck her leg out towards him, gesturing him to help her. He sighed and knelt down, pulling her shoes off one by one and placing them neatly beside her wardrobe. </p><p>'Help with the rest' she said softly, her eyes not quite focused as she fell backwards against the mattress. He awkwardly unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down her legs and folding them before placing them on the chair in her room. He averted his gaze from her lace panties and moved to her top, pulling off the sweater he had given her and unbuttoning her blouse. Matching underwear was not something he wanted to see on the woman he still considered his subordinate at work. He helped her into the bed, pulling the covers over her before moving to the other side and getting undressed, leaving his underwear and a thin t shirt on, not wanting her to be uncomfortable in the morning. </p><p>If she remembers in the morning, that is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>